


Capuccino

by ibukiss



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, the abel/cain and helios/selene are just bg pairings tho, this is just fluff and ethos being embarrassed honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibukiss/pseuds/ibukiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a slow day, Deimos is left alone to tend the shop while his co-workers flirt. That is, until Ethos enters the shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capuccino

**Author's Note:**

> My first Starfighter fanfiction which I finished at exactly 2:30AM. And it's a coffee shop AU because I'm just that cliché.  
> Cross-posted on Tumblr at smzks

Deimos sighs.

He is left at the counter alone. Again.

It doesn’t happen all the time, actually. Yes, Cain and Helios are assholes who stop working the second Abel and Selene enter the shop respectively, but they don’t usually come at the same time. Their university class schedules seem to differ at some points, which makes it impossible to hang out most of the time. They don’t differ enough for Deimos, though.

It’s not like Deimos is actually interested in their lives, but when your only two friends only talk about them for two weeks you can’t help but remember some things. Since the day Cain and Helios wrote “call me ; )” (how it worked still baffles him to this day) in their cups with their number next to it, it hasn’t stopped.

The only thing he is grateful for is that he got over his crush on Cain. It still hurts, seeing him with someone else, being happy while the best he got was always second best, but it isn’t as much as the pain in his chest he felt the first time Cain had dated someone else. The other good thing is that the shop is rather empty, with only three tables occupied, all of them already enjoying their drinks.

Back to the present, he can see them now, Abel and Selene sitting on the stools, chatting (flirting) with his friends. Cain says something, Abel giggles. Helios makes a comment and Selene probably teases him because he blushes. The usual.

Deimos doesn’t join the conversation. Doesn’t bother to. Doesn’t want to.

He searches for something to keep himself occupied and distracted from the PDA and settles for organizing the stuff that’s laying around the counter when another client enters through the door.

Kinda short, with a mop of white, curly hair. Deimos recognizes him as Ethos, a friend of Selene and Abel, who wave at him. The guy sits next to them and his co-workers don’t even glance at him, so Deimos takes it as a sign that it’s his job to tend him.

He hates having to take orders since it takes using his voice, which he dislikes. Normally, Helios or Cain would do it, eager to flirt with some new customer, but he has ran out of luck.

Or so it seems, because when Deimos approaches him Ethos tells him his order before he even has to ask. He has caught on the raven’s reluctance to speak from the times he visited the shop before and Deimos is thankful. He simply nods back and heads to make a decaf cappuccino.

When he hands the cup to Ethos, he notices he has moved two sits away from the others. Deimos raises an eyebrow at him and tilts his head to their direction.

“Well they are… Uh…” He looks at them again. Selene and Helios are holding hands over the counter and he can’t see the other two but he doesn’t need or want to. “…Yeah”

Ethos adds (a lot of) sugar to his coffee, stirs it until he is sure it has dissolved and takes a sip.

“Anyway, I’m kinda used to this now. I mean, they always talk about them in campus and-” Deimos rolls his eyes “I know, right? I supposed it was the same for you. At least it’s better than having no one to talk at class, like in Literature. The teacher, Keeler, is nice though, the other da- ah,” Ethos opens his eyes like he has realized something “I’m rambling again, aren’t I?”

Deimos gives him a small smile.

“It’s okay.”

Ethos cheeks get slightly pink and he smiles back. Deimos dislikes talking, never liked it, never has been good at it. But, for some reason, Ethos’ voice is soothing and he talks enough for the two of them. Even better, he doesn’t demand an answer like Cain does, doesn’t expect one, doesn’t question him, takes the time to read his subtle body language and is content with that. He had mentioned it once, how gestures and expressions were important parts of a conversation.

Deimos enjoyed his company. He liked listening to him. And Ethos liked talking to him.

And in this train of thought, he had been staring at the guy in question for some seconds without noticing. Ethos noticed though, and he is staring back, full red now.

Deimos points at the coffee.

“Oh, right! The coffee! It will get cold!” He lets out a weird laugh and lifts the cup to take some sips.

He lets it back on the counter. “You are a good listener, y’know? I don’t get why Cain doesn’t appreciate you more… “ 

Deimos opens his eyes in surprise and looks down. Ethos clasps a hand to his mouth.

“God, I shouldn’t have said that! That was rude of me. I’m sorry I just noticed how you looked at him and how he… doesn’t.”

Now it’s the raven’s turn to be embarrassed. Is he really that obvious? He tought he had gotten over this, over wanting Cain, someone who doesn’t love him and never will, being so stu-

“But it’s okay though. He is an asshole, I’ve heard what he does to Abel. He doesn’t deserve you anyway, you are a good person, you listen to me and continue being friend’s with those jerks and you are cute and-”

He is now not only clasping his mouth, but covering his whole face with his hands. Still, Deimos can see red peek beneath them.

“Why do I always have to embarrass myse- Hey! Don’t laugh at me!”

He tries not to. He really does, but the sight before him is too much.

“Don’t worry, you are cute too.”

The words leave his mouth without him thinking, but seeing the other’s eyes peeking between to now open fingers leaves no regrets.

“Really?”

He nods.

“Really  really?”

“Yeah”

Ethos lowers his head to rest it on the counter in shame but knocks the coffee instead. He yelps, rising back instantly and starting a string of apologies while Deimos quickly gets a cloth to start cleaning the mess. It takes a minute of scrubbing to get it all off and Ethos is still apologising.

“I’m really, really sorry. I’m so useless.”

He looks like he is about to die of embarrassment right there, so Deimos reaches a hand forward, putting it over the other’s and offers another small smile.

“It’s okay”

He removes it and doesn’t even bother to look at his face.

“I should… I should get going now, I have a class now I’ll see you another time.” His voice is high-pitched as he crouches to get his bag.

Once he has it, the guy turns to leave as fast as he can but Deimos is faster at grabbig his arm. Ethos looks back to see him writing something in a napkin with his other hand. Deimos finishes and puts it in his hand.

“Text me, if you want.”

Ethos looks at the series of scribbled numbers and shoves it into his pocket when the grip on his arm is released. He shrieks a “Yes!” and heads out the door.

Maybe, Deimos decides, just maybe, it wasn’t a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have a continuation. Maybe.


End file.
